Christmas Magic
by Random Fandom by Jas
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the spirit of the season is strong with the Michaela Sully family. Merry Christmas to you all.


"Children come on, we'll be late," Michaela called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming!" The three responded in unison.

Michaela turned and lifted Katie out of her high chair.

"Ready, Katie?" She situated her hat.

"Cookie," the little girl pointed.

"Yes, Katie," Michaela laughed. "The cookies and milk are there for Santa."

The front door opened and Sully entered.

"Wagon's ready," he informed.

Michaela smiled at her husband's appearance. He wore a fitting blue suit which complemented her red dress nicely.

Sully approached his wife and put a hand on her arm.

"My you look handsome," she gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," he replied. "You look beautiful yourself."

Drawing near for another kiss, Sully stopped when Katie put her small hand to his lips.

Both parent laughed.

"You look beautiful too, my sweet girl," Sully lifted her and kissed her.

Katie giggled and fingered at his hair.

"Her second Christmas already," Michaela shook her head fondly.

At that moment, the sound of the children descending the stairs.

"You all look wonderful," Michaela complimented.

"Thanks, Ma," Brian smiled.

"We should," Matthew spoke. "Took forever to get this tie on."

Michaela laughed.

"Let's go," Sully opened the front door.

_**XXXXX**_

"And it is the birth and sacrifice of our Lord that we should be most thankful for," the Reverend stood at the podium. "His undying love for us, which was shown this day thousands of years ago. Look at your loved ones, your wife, husband, children. That love you feel in your soul…that is love of Christ."

Michaela, with Katie on her lap turned her head to Sully. That flutter in her stomach, the beating in her heart, if that was the love of Christ, she couldn't wait to get to Heaven.

After a long pause the Reverend cleared his throat. He then began to read the story of Christ's birth, afterward a smile grew on his face.

"Well, may you all have a Merry Christmas. Now let's sing some carols."

They all exited the church. It began to snow and when the reached the beautifully decorated tree they began singing Christmas carols.

Sully approached his wife an embraced her from behind. Michaela closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her husband sing, O Come All Ye Faithful. He had such wonderful vocals, Michaela wondered why he never sang before.

Carols sung and drinks served everyone was set in conversation. Once or twice, Hank teased Sully and Michaela about spiking their eggnog. But it was all in friendly jest.

"Michaela," Dorothy approached. "Oh, Merry Christmas," she hugged her friend.

"Thank you."

"Well, little miss Katie," Dorothy lifted the baby. "What do you think Santa will bring you?"

Michaela laughed.

Dorothy smiled and glanced at her friend's other children.

"Does Brian still believe?"

"Oh no," Michaela shook her head. "He figured it out that it was Sully."

This drew a laugh from both women.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting home," Michaela said. "We still have to read A Christmas Carol."

"Alright," Dorothy smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dorothy."

After parting ways, Michaela found Sully and the children and they headed on their way home.

_**XXXXX**_

Once everyone was severed a cup of hot cocoa, Michaela sat down to read A Christmas Carol.

"Yes! And the bedpost was his own. The bed was his own the room was his-" Michaela stopped reading when a sound was heard.

"What?" Matthew asked.

She looked at Sully who heard it too.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"We didn't hear anything," Colleen said.

Brian shook his head.

"I'll be right back," Sully went to the door.

"Be careful," Michaela said.

Matthew was about to go with him, but Sully said not to worry.

Opening the front door, Sully descended the stairs. Nothing seemed out of place, the fence hadn't been opened, the barn was closed. Still, he should have a look just in case.

Taking a step forward, Sully heard the sound of bells. He looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right, nothing. He looked all around him, but saw nothing. Yet, the sound was growing louder.

Sleigh bells. That's what it was. The sound of sleigh bells. It then started to snow.

Sully looked up and froze. Could it be? No. He must have had too much eggnog. But he was almost certain…

"Mi…Michaela," he spoke, but his voice was no louder than a whisper. "Michaela!" He called.

Within minutes, she was heard bounding down the stairs.

"Sully, what's wrong?"

Sully didn't say anything. He just pointed up at the sky.

Michaela stopped at stared, her mouth dropped.

"Is that?" Sully couldn't speak.

"Santa Claus," Michaela's voice shook.

They couldn't be certain but unless Hank had spiked their eggnog they could've sworn that they saw a sleigh being rode by a bearded old man and pulled by…

"Eight tiny reindeer," Michaela breathed.

And just like that…it was gone.

For a moment the couple stayed there. As still as ice, staring up at the sky.

Sully blinked and shook his head. Looking at Michaela, he noticed the children on the porch.

"Did you…" he pointed.

"See that?" Matthew raised his hands.

"Was that really?" Brian couldn't finish his sentence.

Colleen, who was holding Katie shook her and went back in the house.

"Ma! Sully!" She called out. "Come quick!"

Running back inside, Michaela and Sully stopped dead in their tracks.

Presents wrapped and labeled underneath the tree.

"Children," Michaela sighed. "Is this some joke… for Katie," she reasoned.

"No," they said in union.

Michaela raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"How are we suppose to fake a sleigh in the sky?" Brian said.

"Michaela," Sully tapped her shoulder.

She turned and noticed the plate of cookies and glass of milk… empty.

"Sully," she gripped his arm.

Sully looked at Matthew.

"I swear; I came out right after Dr. Mike," he raised his hands in defense.

"We didn't do anything," Colleen said.

Sully paused for a moment wondering if his children were telling the truth.

Why would they go through all that trouble for Katie's first Christmas, she wouldn't even remember it? And the children certainly couldn't fake a sleigh in the sky and the loud thud they heard, why they were all seated together.

"Ma, Pa," Brian pointed to the fire place.

Footprints in the ash from the fire place and the presents marked…

"Made in Santa's workshop?" Michaela blinked. "From the North Pole."

Sully ran a hand over his face and turned around.

_Too much eggnog, _he kept telling himself. But when he turned around, it was all there, the same.

"Michaela, what…" his voice trailed off.

"Christmas magic, Sully," she said.

_**XXXXX**_

That night, even though they tried to reason it, they couldn't seem to get the ho ho ho from their minds.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
